First Love
by Sary Days
Summary: -One-shot: Jack por fin ha comprendido porqué el hombre de la Luna lo puso en la tierra, pero conoce a cierta mortal que lo hace dudar de su verdadero propósito. -Es mi primer one-shot, así que les advierto es un poco largo para serlo, haha :)


**Hoy les traigo un pequeño One-shot de Jelsa... A mí en lo personal me encanta esta pareja y he estado traumada ya por mucho tiempo o-o pero en fin, me inspiré un poco el otro día, ya que no tenía nada que hacer y me puse a escribir una idea que derrepente se me vino a la mente. **

**La verdad a mí me encantó, y espero a ustedes mis lectores también les agradé. **

**Disfruten su lectura. Saludos y un abrazo bien fuerte :3 :***

** o.o.o.o.o Te vi por primera vez una noche de Invierno o.o.o.o.o.o **

"Jack volaba alrededor de una ciudad muy hermosa y pequeña. Apenas el joven se estaba adaptando a la vida, bueno si se le puede llamar vida, como un espíritu. Aún no comprendía que le había pasado y porqué el hombre de la Luna sólo le dijo su nombre: Jack Frost. Mucho menos sabía por qué las personas no podían verlo, era irritante y deprimente. Poco a poco se hacía a la idea de que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía hablar con él, así que su soledad era evidente.  
"Jack volaba sobre la pequeña ciudad de Arrendelle, que más bien era un reino. Pronto llegaría el invierno a ese pequeño poblado y el joven espíritu tenía que hacer nevar.  
"Con su único amigo invisible, que, aparentemente era su único acompañarte. Su amigo el viento, hicieron que el Reino de Arrendelle se pintara de blanco en tan solo una noche. Jack quedó satisfecho, sabía que su nuevo don era algo impresionante y que su objetivo siendo espíritu era hacer nevar... Él sólo se dio cuenta, después de casi cien años desde que había despertado en ese lago congelado. Así que poco a poco él también se daría cuenta porqué nadie puede verlo y el porqué estaba en la tierra sólo haciendo nevar, por lo pronto ver la nieve salir de su cayado era increíble y divertido.  
"El joven espíritu se aventuró a pasear por las calles de ese pequeño reino, con ayuda del viento se puso a volar por los alrededores, pocas veces caminaba. Caminó por la plaza principal y se paró en seco al mirar el enorme castillo de la ciudad. Se asombró de lo enorme que era, pero eso no lo detendría, decidió volar hacia allá, y siguió su camino. Ahora volaba por el castillo, no le importaron los guardias del castillo, al fin y al cabo nadie lo vería aunque les pasara por las narices. Quería mirar dentro del castillo, su curiosidad era muy grande, pero no podía atravesar las paredes como un fantasma, así que siguió mirando solo por fuera.  
"Llegó hasta el piso más alto, sonrió de satisfacción al ver un castillo así de grande en su "vida". Pero, antes de irse, algo le llamó la atención. Una de las ventanas de ese castillo, estaba cubierta de hielo, Jack no había hecho eso, ni mucho menos el clima... Además era la única ventana así. Claro que su curiosidad eras grande que la de un gato, además ¿qué la provocaría?  
"Miró dentro de la ventana, observando atentamente si había alguien dentro, después toco el hielo de la ventana... Aunque no se percató de que dentro de la habitación había más hielo. Jack se asustó al instante, gritó porque pensó que su poder había llegado a un límite bastante fuerte como para acecinar a una persona... Pero, él no hacia hielo. Se relajó y volvió a mirar dentro, claro que había una persona ahí dentro, estaba en posición fetal, con la cabeza entre las piernas y al parecer lloraba. Jack miraba un poco aterrado, ¿qué provocaría ese hielo? ¿Qué hacía esa persona ahí? No tenía idea, pero no podía entrar para averiguarlo, la ventana estaba congelada.  
"La pequeña persona que al parecer lloraba, levantó la vista, era una niña, una niña de más o menos 9 años, que claramente lloraba, y Jack pudo ver claramente que el hielo provenía de aquella pequeña niña. Quedo más atónito ahora, una pequeña niña con poderes de hielo, era increíble, ¿ella podría contestar las preguntas de Jack?  
"La pequeña niña miro para la ventana al levantar su cabeza porque se había cansado de haber llorado tanto, luego algo le llamó mucho la atención; una sombra, o más bien un bulto blanco que flotaba frente a su ventana congelada… echó un grito de terror al acercase un poco más y darse cuenta de que era un muchacho. Y Jack también gritó... Los dos al mismo tiempo, ¿qué hacía un muchacho de piel pálida flotando frente a la ventana? ¿Acaso sería un fantasma?

"La pequeña niña miraba asustada al muchacho de piel pálida flotando frente a su ventana, y la mirada de él era igual llena de terror. Ninguno de los dos quería moverse pues cada uno de ellos sentía ese morbo de ver qué pasaba después. Jack se relajó al mirar a la pequeña niña más sería aún, ella pretendía abrir la ventana congelada, pero en cuanto hizo un movimiento, Jack se escondió rápidamente en un costado.  
"El joven espíritu resoplaba, se puso nervioso, era la primera vez que alguien... ¿Lo miraba? Sí, alguien lo había visto, se percató de eso media hora después, frunció el ceño, y volvió a asomar su rostro, la niña lo buscaba con la mirada, había abierto la ventana de su habitación con un poco de fuerza, todavía estaba un poco asustada.  
"Jack se acercó a ella mirándola atentamente, se acercó tanto para poder verla de cerca, la niña aún asustada le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a su vigilante. Jack se quejaba de dolor, ahora estaba claro que alguien lo podía ver, ¿será que la niña también era un tipo de espíritu? Porque, un humano no podía verlo.  
"La niña al verlo quejarse de dolor, se sintió un poco mal, si fuera un fantasma real habría traspasado la mano y no hubiera sufrido ningún dolor. Las mejillas de la niña se tornaron rojas como un tomate, sentía un poco de pena por el joven flotante. Su miedo había desaparecido, pero aún había curiosidad por saber qué era él.  
"—Es increíble que una niñita pueda causar ese tipo de dolor —. Pensó Jack en voz alta sobándose la nariz por el golpe.  
"La pequeña, se sorprendió al saber que él si hablaba, ya, concluyó que no era un fantasma, y punto.  
"— Lo siento, me asusté —. Explicó ella apenada.  
"Jack la miró atentamente ahora, la voz de la pequeña niña era la más hermosa que había escuchado jamás, además de eso, su carita de ángel era perfecta, casi tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos tal azules como dos zafiros... Una niña tan hermosa, tan bellísima. Había pasado por cientos de ciudades y nunca había visto a una niña tan más hermosa, y además a nadie que hiciera hielo.  
"— No te preocupes, bonita, ya pasó —. Le dijo el joven mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.  
"La niña igual sonrió apenada, después, al darse cuenta dejó de hacerlo, aún el joven era un extraño. No estaba bien hablar con alguien extraño, y menos con uno que flota.  
"— ¿Qué te pasa? —, preguntó Jack curioso. — ¿no puedes hablar con extraños?  
"La pequeña asintió con la cabeza.  
"— Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno. — Informó Él al ver el rostro de la pequeña que emitía curiosidad.  
"— ¿Espíritu? — . Murmuró la niña extrañada. Eso explicaba por qué volaba. La niña sonrió de lado.  
"Jack la miró atentamente, él también sonrió, la niña sí era realmente hermosa. Aparte de que la niña podía crear hielo, había algo más extraño en ella que hacía que Jack se sintiera bien.  
"El hielo en la habitación de la niña se estaba descongelando... Ella no se había percatado de eso porque no podía dejar de ver al espíritu, quería saber la ciencia de cómo volaba, Jack sí lo notó pero pensó que eso era normal. La pequeña niña tocaba el marco de la ventana, y notó que había agua en lugar de hielo. Le pareció extraño que hubiera agua, su habitación había permanecido llena de hielo al menos por tres días. Se alegró por dentro, pensó que era tiempo de que ese molesto hielo desapareciera por fin de su habitación, se miró las manos para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Nada había cambiado en sus manos. ¿Qué hizo que el hielo se descongelara de pronto? La pequeña no tenía idea, pero no quería saber la respuesta, se sentía feliz al ya no ver más hielo alrededor.  
"— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña linda? —. Preguntó el joven espíritu sonriendo.  
"— Elsa, la princesa Elsa de Arrendelle —. Contestó ella aún apenada, saliéndose de sus pensamientos.  
"¿Princesa? Ella no era un tipo de espíritu, para nada. Entonces ¿por qué el hielo? Qué curiosa princesa. A Jack le parecía extraño que una pequeña princesa tenga poderes sorprendentes como el controlar el hielo.  
"— No lo entiendo, pequeña —, comenzó Jack. — ¿cómo es que puedes verme?  
"— ¿Qué? —. Dijo confundida.  
"— Bueno, veras, no soy muy conocido, bonita. Por eso estoy tan sorprendido como tú lo estás. —. Trató de explicar él.  
"— Oh, no tengo idea...  
"— ¿Será por nuestro poder similar? —. Se aventuró a decir. Estaba emocionado.  
"Jack tomó su cayado e hizo que nevara dentro de la habitación llena de agua de la niña, se había pasado dentro de la habitación sentándose en el marco de la ventana ya seca. Ella se sorprendió y comenzó a reírse de emoción.  
"Elsa no se iba a quedar atrás, con sus manos hizo una pequeña bola de nieve y la lanzó hacia arriba, así comenzaron a brotar copos de nieve, diferentes a los que hacia Jack, un poco más finos y elegantes.  
"Al igual que la niña, Jack seguía sorprendido e igualmente emocionado, sus poderes eran similares y eso tenía que tener una respuesta. O al menos, por qué la niña seguía siendo humano y él un ser invisible.  
"— Estoy muy sorprendido. Es la primera vez, en 100 años que alguien puede verme. — dijo Jack. — dígame, su majestad, ¿qué la hizo llorar? Teniendo tan hermoso poder y siendo al mismo tiempo tan bellísima. Nadie puede hacerla llorar.  
"Elsa sonrío. Pero al recordar, esa sonrisa se borró de su bello rostro.  
"— Mis poderes no son hermosos, son peligrosos y lastiman. — Corrigió Elsa triste.  
"— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
"— Lastimé a mi hermanita con mis poderes. Tuvo que olvidar que los tengo por su seguridad. Y estoy muy triste por eso, ya no puedo jugar con ella. — Elsa explicó, y sus lágrimas estaban a punto de brotarle de sus ojitos azules.  
"Jack la miró, y no pudo evitar ponerse triste por la hermosa niña que le había robado el corazón, ahora pudo ver como su corazón se hacía trozos por ver tan mal a la pequeña niña. Tuvo una idea, necesitaba hacer que la pequeña niña recobrara su seguridad, además de hacer que volviera a ver sus poderes como algo único.  
"Al verla así, preguntó al hombre de la Luna si ese era su motivo por el cual ponerlo en la tierra sin que nadie lo viera. Elsa ahora sería su motivo de estar en el planeta Tierra. Su hermoso rostro y corazón, hicieron ver al joven espíritu que no todo estaba perdido para él.  
"— Eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.  
"Jack le regaló una sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus mejillas rosadas. Y ella igual sonrió. Se miraron a los ojos por un buen rato y supieron que todo saldría bien desde ese momento.

FIN.


End file.
